


Sweet Music

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Part of my Wasteland! Baby fic series!Song: Almost (Sweet Music)





	Sweet Music

Solas climbs the stone steps to the Inquisitor's chambers. The sound of her voice bounces off the walls and fills him with delight. When he opens the heavy door he finds her on her bed, sat among furs and silk. Sunset streaming through the windows paints her snowy curls pink and warms her alabaster cheeks. The room smells of pine and lavender from the burning candles burning from suspended glass orbs around the room. They remind him of the temples of Arlathan. Ashalle the goddess and him the humble pilgrim. Her song is sweet, her voice wistful and soft, her slender fingers plucking at her lute.   
“Solas?” She calls out, her eyes catching him lingering in the doorway.   
He flashes her a wolfish grin, striding over to her. She raises a suspicious eyebrow to him, hands still idly plucking at her lute.   
“Please, do not stop on my account.” his voice is low, she can see the hunger in his eyes.   
“Hmmmm” She hums, placing the lute to the side of her bed she scoots closer to its foot, “What brings you to my chamber vhenan?”   
“I’ve come to pay homage to the Lady Lavellan, savior of Thedas of course, but I was ensnared by her sweet music.”   
Ashalle giggles, her freckled cheeks going rosy, “Is that so?”   
“It is.” He sinks to his knees before her, “She is alluring and fierce and I am afraid I am a fool who has fallen in love with her.”   
He places a soft kiss to her ankle, sending a shiver down her spine. She feels the warm coil of desire building in her stomach as his stormy eyes look up at her.   
“Sweet talker…”   
His lips trail up her strong cave and to her thigh.He pushes her skirts, the smell of her arousal fills his nose and his cock stirs in his breaches. Her breath hitches as he places a warm kiss over her smalls. He chuckles, taking them in this teeth and pulling them down her legs ever so slowly. Soon, his mouth is on her, tongue exploring her entrance. Electricity shoots up her spine as she grinds into him, begging for more. His mouth moved to her clit, fingers slipping into her. She gasps, greedy hips lifting towards him. Her vision turns to stars as she calls out his name.  
“You taste so sweet vhenan, I could say here for a thousand life times.” He teases, his fingers still pumping.  
“Solas, please,” Ashalle pleaded her voice shaking, “I-I need…”  
Solas smirks, she whimpers as he removes his fingers, licking them clean of her slick. He makes quick work of her dress, throwing it to the floor.   
“Has there ever been anything so beautiful?” He hums, before taking a creamy breast into his hand rolling her nipple between his fingers, “Turn around.”   
Ashalle complies, her legs squeezing together desperate for friction. He pushes her hair to one side, nipping her neck, marking her as his own. He traces the runic moon tattooed on the small of her back with a chilled touch that makes her shiver. He frees himself from his breaches, cock hard and wanting. He teases her entrance with the head and she bucks back desperate to be filled.   
“Solas!”   
“Hmmm,” He purrs, sliding his cock between her fold, rubbing himself against her swollen clit, “What is it that you want my heat?”   
“Inside,” She stammers, “Inside now!”   
He chuckles, lining himself up, “is that what you desire my lady?”  
He pushes himself in at a painfully slow pace, feeling her warm, wet, around him. Once he has filled her completely he begins to rock his hips, body crashing into the pillow of her beautiful ass. He has taken many lovers in his years but, he thinks she is his favorite. As his orgasm draws closer he loses control thrusting into her hard and fast, reaching around to pleasure her pearl. He feels her tighten around him, crying out in elvhen and it sends him over the edge, his seed spilling inside her.   
“Ma serannas,” He pants, “It is an honor to share your bed my heart.”  
She smiles, displaying the gap between her teeth. She places a soft kiss on his cheek, “It’s my pleasure.”


End file.
